Encore !
by lighty kun
Summary: Question ? qu'est ce qui revient souvent dans ce duo ? Pour moi, c'est les situations douteuses entre les deux persos et Blutch est d'accord ! Les tuniques bleues sont la propriétés de Cauvin et Lambil.


**Je reviens après presque un an d'absence ! Eh oui honte à moi TT^TT**

 **Grosse panne d'inspiration mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ce couple, alors même sans savoir ce que j'allais écrire je me suis mis dans une BD et j'ai enchaîné sur mes notes. Et je peux maintenant dire que l'inspiration vient en écrivant ;)**

Et oui ! Encore ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, combien de fois allait il encore devoir subir ce supplice ?!  
Décidément Blutch ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ça se produisait...  
Au départ, ça paraissait comme une simple preuve maladroite d'une amitié naissante prenant place dans un contexte convenable.

Mais là ! Trop c'est trop ! De quel droit ? Non mais de quel droit, au nom des couilles de tous les hauts-gradés (pas nombreuses au passage susurra la conscience de Blutch) le sergent se permettait-il ÇA ?

Abandonnant le début de course qu'il avait débuter, Blutch traîna les pieds en suivant l'ignoble agresseur qu'était Chesterfield. Il ne savait pas où le sergent les menaient mais honnêtement tout lui passait pardessus le cuir chevelu en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était de continuer a maudire de toutes ses forces le rouquin. Le maudire encore et encore et encore au moins autant de fois que l'homme s'était attaque à lui comme il venait de le faire.

Mais de quoi le sergent était il coupable pour mériter autant de haine vous demandez vous ?  
Des coups sûrement ! Ah non...  
Bon ben des insultes alors ! Non ?  
Ah ! Pardon, c'était des moqueries sans doute ? Non ?!

Bah non ! Pire encore que tout ça... Le sergent ... Oserait il même le penser tout haut ? Le sergent... *il frissonne* le sergent l'avait ...embrassé.

...

Oui, parfaitement mesdames et messieurs... Il avait même cru voir un petit cœur s'enfuir de cette étreinte un ... *nouveau frisson* un c-cœur ! Vous rendez vous comptes ?

Blutch soupira bruyamment en regardant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans l'herbe fraîche de la rosée matinale, tout en gardant le sergent du coin de l'œil pour ne pas le perdre.  
Le bien-heureux semblait déjà être passer à autre chose lui... Il lui parlait déjà de son nouveau plan d'attaque pour sauver la réputation du général Grant.  
Pff... S'il pense que Blutch en a quelque chose a faire il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

\- "Vous comprenez Blutch, nous nous déguiserons avec des costumes de chaque divisions...

Mais non décidément, aucun mot du sergent ne pouvait atteindre le caporal. La scène que le sergent lui avait fait vivre se rejouait inlassablement devant ses yeux tandis qu'il fixait d'un air absent le rouquin...

Ça avait pourtant commencé comme n'importe quel autre petite pique habituelle : après avoir trainé le corps endormie du général Grant aussi bourré qu'un anglais au pub ( bon cela n'arrive pas habituellement), les deux hommes l'avaient déposé dans sa tente auprès de son ami. Le sergent le rappela a nouveau a ses côtés pour préparer la suite de leur plan ( des déguisements..., se lamenta le caporal). Mais c'est la que les choses dérapèrent : pour faire son habituel bout-en-train, Blutch lui rétorqua un cynique "Encore ? Décidément vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi !". Bon certes, la phrase en elle même pouvait être entendu d'une manière différente de la sienne. Mais rien n'avait pu le préparer a la réaction du sergent qui lui retira son képi et déposa un baiser sur la tête en rétorquant avec un petit air attendri un simple mais suffisant : "non".

Un violent frisson parcouru alors tout son corps. Décidément, le simple souvenir de cette scène le mettait mal à l'aise. "Allons, ressaisis toi, pâle type ! Tu ressemble à une donzelle amour-...". Mais il étouffa un juron qui aurait pu traduire ses états d'âme. Pas question de finir cette phrase décidément trop fourbe.  
Allons ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait pourtant... Il devrait en avoir l'habitude.

Mais en fait c'était ça l'ennui. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre d'autres habitudes que ces délicieux frissons glacés le long de son échine, un tambour de guerre à la place du cœur, des jambes aussi fragiles que celles d'un nouveau né et ses pauvres joues qui bientôt garderaient le rouge définitivement tellement elles l'avaient vu passer.  
"C'est pas bon du tout", se dit-il.  
Rien n'arrivait à le calmer... Il avait déjà entendu dire que quand on ne savait pas régler un problème il fallait faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler de quand ça avait commencé. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer n'est ce pas ?  
Bon alors... Le jour de leur rencontre, ce bel homme vient se plaindre de sa vie amoureuse et- meeerde ça n'avait pas pu commencé aussi tôt, espéra t'il !

\- Bon bon bon, on se calme... Recommençons : j'ai ressenti ça quand...  
Et ainsi il pût établir une véritable liste de situations gênantes et de moments tendancieux vécus avec Chesterfield. Il y'avait par exemple la fois où le sergent s'était mis a lui tenir un discours carrément romantique en plein ciel dans un ballon seuls en plein ciel, quand le sergent lui récitait des alexandrins sur une scène de théâtre, quand il avoua que peut être c'était bien ce danseur étoile homosexuel qui avait raison sur les relations amoureuses, quand il se laissait pleurer "sur son sein" pour Amelie (non en fait ça il n'aimait pas trop). Il y'avait ensuite sa loyauté sans faille au caporal lors d'une attaque des confédérés a Rumberley, il l'avait d'ailleurs plus tôt invité a contempler son "torse chaud et viril" quoi qu'abîmé à la lueur des bougies. Il y'avait aussi eu les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés nus tout les deux que ce soit dans les forêts traînés par un abrutit de guide ou entouré de sudiste (lui n'avait pas pu décoller son regard du dos musclé du rouquin). Oh ! Et il y'avait cette fois ou le sergent lui avait proposer de venir vivre avec lui parmi les mormons ... ( parfois il regrettait un peu d'avoir dit non mais il préfère que le sergent ne regrette pas son choix plus tard). Il avait bien aimé la fois où le sergent avait infiltré la bande de quantrill, il s'était beaucoup amusé à faire sursauter le sergent avec ses cachettes improbables. La rencontre de Chesterfield avec le doc lui avait laissé un drôle d'arrière goût également ... Le sergent s'était montré extrêmement attentionné a son égard et bien qu'il se sente très gêné au départ, il ne pouvait nier que les attentions de l'autre homme l'avaient profondément touché. Quand il avait cru que le sergent était passé par dessus bord lors d'une infiltration en bateau, Blutch avait cru que le désespoir le tuerait sur le coup. Puis il avait été attendri par l'attachement que le sergent avait manifesté face à l'enfant qu'il avait aidé à mettre au monde... Le sergent serait un bon père s'il avait des enfants. La tendresse que Blutch avait vu chez l'autre homme lui faisait d'autant plus envie car il en avait cruellement manqué dans son enfance... L'image d'un Chesterfield tendre et tout dévoué a son égard se dessina sous ses paupières qu'il avait inconsciemment closes. Chesterfield cajolant son visage de ses larges mains chaudes, son visage radieux et un peu rougie, il le presserait contre son torse musc-

"Non non non non et non ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, merde !", s'écria t'il pour lui même.  
Quoi ? Lui ? Blutch ? Amoureux ? Du sergent ?  
Pff... Alors la ! Non mais ... ! Vraiment ! Vous- il ... Enfin ... C'est pas comme s'il- bon en fait oui totalement.

Blutch sentit ses joues rougirent, pour son plus grand malheur, et se concentra du mieux qu'il pût sur ce que lui déblatérait le rouquin... Si seulement il pouvait empêcher son cœur de tambouriner dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il bloquait sur le visage souriant du sergent...

\- " Bon alors c'est compris, Blutch ?"  
La voix de l'autre homme le ramena brutalement à la réalité et d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante il répliqua :  
-" Ah excusez moi sergent, je ne vous écoutais pas."

Les yeux de Chesterfield semblaient lancés des éclairs, et le caporal eut bien du mal à avaler sa salive sans laisser paraître la déception qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était décidément pas ce genre de regard qu'il souhaitait recevoir, mais c'était ceux de ce genre qu'il voyait le plus souvent. Encore et encore et encore...

-

Allongé dans l'herbe Blutch s'étira longuement en baillant bruyamment. Faisons fi des bonnes manières, ils venaient d'en finir avec le cas du général Grant et avec ce foutu siège. Maintenant, l'alcool est aux confédérés ... Et le journaliste aussi, sauvant ainsi la réputation du général mais sans pour autant faire les affaires des hauts-gradés.  
Enfin ! Pour lui c'est comme une victoire, se dit-il en riant de bon cœur. Et puis le sergent aussi est satisfait comme ça ...  
Encore une affaire délirante classée par leur duo... Ils forment un bon duo d'ailleurs...

Blutch s'était souvent fait la remarque que leurs différences est la plus grande part de leur force, elles les rend complémentaires. Ils pourraient peut être faire un bon duo ... Pour autre chose que l'armée.  
Il se colla une claque monumentale.

"Bon Dieu mais ressaisis toi, mon pauvre Blutch ! Tu es pathétique : tu crois vraiment a un avenir avec lui ? Tu dois être en train de perdre ta matière grise..."

\- Et alors, Blutch ! Vous semblez encore bien agité après cette aventure. D'habitude vous êtes beaucoup plus détendu, observa le sergent. Le regard de l'homme semblait plus perçant que d'habitude alors qu'il dévisageait le petit caporal. Sans doute devait-il croire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, comme une mauvaise surprise...

Blutch sentit avec une répulsion qu'il espérait bien dissimulée, ces frissons bien connus remonter le long de tout son être. Les yeux bleus du sergent se posaient sur lui à nouveau et il ne s'y sentait toujours pas plus préparé qu'avant.

Il se releva du tapis d'herbe d'une manière qui se voulait naturel mais malheureusement pour lui un peu trop vite à son goût et répondit en prenant un air agacé :

\- Vous ne voudriez pas me lâcher un peu la grappe, non ? Je vous ai déjà bien assez eu sur le dos ces derniers jours il me semble !  
Se retournant en direction de sa tente, il fit mine de s'éloigner du sergent. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du rouquin, son cœur déjà trop bruyant pour sa cage thoracique commençait à faire vriller ses propres tympans. Était ce au moins possible ou perdait il définitivement la tête ?

\- Bon je vous laisse, vous vous en sortirez bien sans moi, ne vous inquiétez pas !, lança t'il d'un ton désinvolte au sergent.

-Non...

Hm ? Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Pendant un instant il hésite à se retourner pour demander si l'autre homme avait dit quelque chose. Mais il se ravisa et partit donc vers sa tente. Après tout son cœur avait déjà été soumis a bien assez d'épreuves comme ça !  
Mais finalement, il refit face au sergent quand la main de celui-ci l'y força, forçant leur regards à se croiser.

Un tonnerre sembla résonner dans le torse de Blutch lui faisant presque ressentir ses vibrations mais il n'y prêta même pas attention cette fois-ci, bien trop captivé par Chesterfield.  
Celui-ci ne le regardait déjà plus, il fixait le sol semblant agité. Mais sa main n'avait pas quitté la sienne...

\- C-ce que je veux dire c'est ..., bégaya t'il piteusement, c-c'est que ... J'ai bien conscience que, dés fois - non, souvent- je n'y arriverais pas tout seul..., bredouilla t'il en fixant toujours le sol.

\- À q-quoi ?

\- Bah vous savez bien !, cria t'il de sa grosse voix de baryton, avec les missions et ... Et en général quoi...

Cette fois la tempête qui retournait la cage thoracique de Blutch s'empara de tout son être. Que voulez dire le sergent exactement ? Presque apeuré de ce qu'il allait entendre il lui demanda :

\- C-c'est à dire "en général" ...

\- M-mais ... C'est à dire que euh- je sais pas moi... Enfin - à avancer quoi...

Blutch sentait bien que le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal de forcer son regard à rester sur le sien. Mais dés que le ses yeux bleus ciel croisaient les siens, ils s'échappaient aussitôt. Blutch sentit alors le besoins irrépressible de se rapprocher de lui. Pendant ce temps, le sergent semblait regretter d'avoir retenu l'autre homme.

Finalement, Blutch se rapprocha d'un pas timide vers lui... Puis d'un autre encore plus petit. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement puisqu'il se retrouva à une distance bien trop ou conventionnel lors d'une conversation entre deux hommes amis. Pourtant, il n'osa plus bouger. Et s'il empirait les choses ? Il se contenta de fixer son supérieur de la manière qui paraissait la plus naturel possible. Ses yeux s'était arrêter sur les siens... Tiens, il n'avait pas remarquer depuis combien de temps. Ni depuis combien de temps plus aucun d'eux ne cherchaient a parler. Le visage du rouquin semblait encore plus beau comme ça... Il semblait d'ailleurs encore plus proche...

Blutch semblait à moitié endormi et il pût repérer le même état chez le sergent. À cette distance, ils ne pouvaient que s'embrasser. Il vit le doute et l'espoir envahir le visage de l'homme face à lui alors que celui-ci tenta de se rapprocher encore un peu. Blutch rougit encore un peu plus. Puis enfin, il combla l'écart qui séparait encore leur deux lèvres pour effleurer celles de Chesterfield, appréciant leur douceur tant rêvée.

Leur bouches se caressent, se goûtent et bientôt, le plus maladroitement possible, leurs deux corps semblent s'embrasser à leur tour tant ils sont proches, ainsi collés l'un à l'autre. Ce seul contact semblait les laissés sur leur faim, et leurs bras s'enroulèrent respectivement autour de la nuque du sergent et autour du dos du caporal. À mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, les mains pressèrent davantage les deux corps tandis que la langue mutine du rouquin vint taquiner les lèvres du plus petit, lui demandant un baiser plus passionné. Ce qu'il lui autorisa avec la plus grand des plaisirs.  
Comprenant à peine, ce qui lui arrivait Blutch sentit avec délectation les douces caresses de la langue de l'homme de ses rêves.

Le soleil se couchait indiquant aux amoureux qu'ils avaient passé un certain moment enlacé ainsi à la vue de tous. Toujours blotti dans les bras de Chesterfield, Blutch mordillait les lèvres de l'autre homme comme pour y apposé une marque signe que l'homme était sa possession quand l'autre stoppa le baiser. À vrai dire c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car le plus petit ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser partir. Dés qu'il avait fait signe de s'éloigner des lèvres tentatrice de son aimé, l'autre se rapprochait encore un peu pour ramener l'autre à lui. Plus d'une fois, il faillit se laisser capturer à nouveau par cet homme mais il finit par se défaire de leur étreinte.  
Pantelant, rouge et les mains toujours autour de son amour il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura encore gêné :

\- J-je t'aime Blutch ... E-et je ne crois pas pouvoir arriver à faire quoi que ce soit sans toi maintenant...

Blutch le fixa de son regard glacé et avec un sourire qui aurait pu réchauffer Chesterfield en hiver, il lui répondit :

\- Oui... Moi aussi je t'aime...

Des larmes pleins les yeux, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le temps qu'ils laissaient leur cœurs reprendre un rythme plus calme. Puis, Blutch se releva doucement et croisa le regard du rouquin. Alors d'une voix timide a peine audible, il demanda au sergent s'ils privaient reprendre leur baisers :

\- Encore ?, lui répondit le sergent qui ne semblait demander que ça. Blutch lui répondit avec un petit rire :

\- Encore !

 **N'oubliez pas une petite review siouplait ça fait toujours plaisir, à vot' bon coeur ^3^**


End file.
